itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
Chronology of Events - 1960s
The following is a chronological listing of significant events in the development of the field of Information Technology law during the 1960s: 1960 1960 — AT&T introduces the Dataphone, the first commercial modem. 1960 — The packet-switching principle is developed by Paul Baran at RAND. 1960 — The first satellite weather image is produced. 1960 — The first software patent application is filed by Charles D. Prater and James Wei of Mobil Oil Corp.See In re Prater & Wei, 415 F.2d 1378 (C.C.P.A. 1968) (full-text). 1960 — COBOL (Common Business-Oriented Language) is developed at the Department of Defense by Grace M. Hopper. March 1960 — J.C.R. Licklider publishes "Man-Computer Symbiosis." In this paper he envisioned: October 1960 — UCLA hosts the First National Conference on Law and Electronics at Lake Arrowhead, California. November 1960 — Roy N. Freed publishes the first article on computer law: "A Lawyer’s Guide Through the Computer Maze," in the The Practical Lawyer. 1961 May 31, 1961 — The first paper on packet switching theory, Leonard Kleinrock, "Information Flow in Large Communication Nets," is published in RLE Quarterly Progress Report (full-text). 1962 1962 — Steve Russell invents SpaceWar!, the first game intended for computer use. Russell uses a MIT PDP-1 mainframe computer to design his game. July 10, 1962 — The Telstar I satellite is launched. August 1962 — The first paper on the concept of the Internet is published: J.C.R. Licklider & Welden Clark, "On-Line Man Computer Communication." (full-text). September 1962 — Paul Baran (Rand Corp.) publishes "On Distributed Communications Networks," which described the Internet and digital packet switching October 1962 — DARPA is founded. October 1962 — The Information Processing Techniques Office (IPTO) within DARPA, with a mandate to interconnect the U.S. Department of Defense's main computers at Cheyenne Mountain, the Pentagon, and SAC HQ. 1963 1963 — The American Standard Code for Information Interchange (ASCII) is developed to standardize data exchange among computers. 1963 — The Sketchpad graphics system is developed by Ivan Sutherland at MIT. 1963 — Complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology is developed by Frank Wanless at Fairchild Semiconductor. May 7, 1963 — The Telstar II satellite is launched. July 26, 1963 — The first geosynchronous communications satellite, Syncom 2, is launched by NASA. 1964 1964 — The CDC 6600, the first "supercomputer," is designed by Seymour Cray and built by Control Data Corporation. 1964 — The mouse is developed by Dan Englehart at Stanford. August 19, 1964 — The first geostationary communications satellite, Syncom 3, is launched by NASA. 1965 1965 — In "A File Structure for the Complex, the Changing, and the Indeterminate," Ted Nelson coins the terms "hypertext," which refers to text that is not necessarily linear, and "hypermedia." 1965 — Donald Davies of the British National Physical Laboratory (NPL) begins thinking about packet networks and coins the term "packet." 1965 — Alan Kay at MIT develops the idea for a notebook computer. 1965 — Paul Baran gets funding from the U.S. Air Force to experiment with a block switching network to protect communications during an nuclear war. However, he withdraws his proposal when the project is shifted to military managers. 1965 — Hearings are held by the U.S. House of Representatives, Special Subcommittee on Invasion of Privacy by Computers. April 19, 1965 — Gordon Moore declares that computing power will double every 18 months, a prophecy that is known as Moore's Law. October 1965 — The first network communication experiment using packet-switching technology is directed by Larry Roberts at MIT Lincoln Lab. 1966 1966 — IBM develops DRAM ("Dynamic Random Access Memory"), which allows fast, compact, reliable and inexpensive data storage on computer systems. By the mid-1970s, DRAM becomes the standard for virtually all computers. February 1966 — ARPANET is founded. October 1966 — Thomas Marill & Lawrence G. Roberts publish "Towards a Cooperative Network of Time-Shared Computers," which is the first ARPANET plan. 1967 1967 — Ralph Baer writes the first video game (called Chase) to be played on a television set. 1967 — The floppy disk, read-write drive is developed by A. Shugart at IBM. 1967 — The head-mounted display is developed by Ivan Sutherland at MIT. 1967 — The U.S. Senate holds hearings on computer privacy. June 27, 1967 — Douglas C. Engelbart files a patent on the mouse. October 1967 — Lawrence G. Roberts presents the paper "Multiple Computer Networks and Intercomputer Communication," at the Proceedings of the First ACM Symposium on Operating System Principles, Gaithersburg, Tennessee. 1968 June 26, 1968 — The FCC issues its Carterfone decision, which allows the direct connection of devices to the AT&T network. This creates an opportunity for competitors to manufacture and distribute devices that connect to the telephone network. August 1968 — Request for quotation for ARPANET is sent out to build the first switch. December 1968 — The ARPANet contract given to Bolt, Beranek & Newman (BBN) in Cambridge, Massachusetts. 1969 1969 — D. Ritchie and K. Thompson at AT&T Bell Laboratories develop the UNIX operating system to make porting software applications easier. It was first licensed to universities, and later to corporations. It then became the backbone of the Internet. 1969 — CompuServe, the first commercial online service, is established. January 17, 1969 — U.S. Attorney General Ramsey Clark charges IBM with unlawful monopolization of the computer industry, and requests the federal courts break it up. (13 years later, the U.S. Justice Department will drop the case.) June 23, 1969 — IBM adopts a new marketing policy that charges separately for most systems engineering activities, future computer programs, and customer education courses. This "unbundling" gives rise to a multibillion-dollar software and services industry. September 1, 1969 — First Internet node is installed at UCLA by Leonard Kleinrock and colleagues. http://www.lk.cs.ucla.edu/LK/Inet/birth.html October 1, 1969 — Node 2 of the Internet is installed at the Stanford Research Institute (SRI). October 29, 1969 — First data packets are sent from UCLA to SRI. The first attempt results in the system crashing as the letter G of LOGIN is entered. November 1, 1969 — Node 3 of the Internet is installed at the University of California Santa Barbara (UCSB). November 21, 1969 — The first computer-to-computer login takes place between SRI and UCLA. December 5, 1969 — Node 4 of the Internet is installed at the University of Utah. December 5, 1969 — ARPANet (the Advanced Research Projects Agency network) goes live, connecting four major U.S. universities. References See also * Chronology of Events - Pre-1800 * Chronology of Events - 1800s * Chronology of Events - 1900-1930s * Chronology of Events - 1940s * Chronology of Events - 1950s * Chronology of Events - 1970s * Chronology of Events - 1980s * Chronology of Events - 1990s * Chronology of Events - 2000s * Chronology of Events - 2010s Category:Chronology